When spring come here
by dark-in-shandow
Summary: Temari found out that she is pregnant .But unfortunately Shikamaru isn't ready to be father .After two years Shikamaru is coming back ,but this time ready to be father .Will Temari forgive him last two years ? (Finished just 18% of chapter 11)
1. Chapter 1

''What!'' Temari nearly fell off the table as she stared at Tsunade. Her eyes were very wide and looked like they were going to fall out of its socket.

 _How..._ She thought.

"You heard me Temari, you are going to have baby." Tsunade said. She removed the white latex gloves and threw it in the trash. "You are currently 2 months old. Didn't you realize when you didn't have your period?" She asked concerned.

"Well I wanted to but I wasn't sure. I wasn't worried until I noticed that my period is late two months."

Temari removed her self from the table and pulled her shirt down. Tsunade turned to Temari and took a deep breath.

"So do you know who is the father?" Temari looked at her. Her eyes showed a hint of sadness and Tsunade noticed.

 _Must be a touchy subject._ She thought.

"It doesn't matter anymore, I'm going to have an abortion."

''You can't." Tsunade said while she take a sip of her sake.

"What!" Temari turned to Tsunade with utter shock and confusion.

"The child is two mouth old you can't just abort him like that, and your aren't a adult yet."

"So what am I gonna do?" Temari asked while Tsunade looked like she didn't care.

"Well you can always give a child to someone else. There is so much people that can't have any children."

"I am not that cold to give someone my child."

"Well then I don't know." Tsunade said and the room tension increase. Temari felt like the was going to suffocate from the tension. 5 minutes passed and it felt like 5 centuries "Also this is your problem. You have made it and you will resolves it."

Tsunade provide some papers to Temari, she desperately tried not to let it show while she was walking to the door.

"Temari wait!" Tsunade called after her.

"Hmm?" Temari turned to Tsunade.

"Good luck." Temari looked at the floor and then she lifted her head with smile

"Thanks."

And then she came out.

Tsunade understood Temari. She was just a child, only seventeen years old. Abortion would leave a lot of unintended consequences.

Tsunade knew that. She was only sixteen when she got pregnant. It was difficult and so she chose abortion. After the abortion Tsunade never could have a kids again. She didn't even wanted them but after she got in her forty's, she began to fear that she will die alone. That's why she adopted girl by the name of Sakura Haruno.

 _I really wish you luck._

 **At Home**

"Give it back." Gaara said while he was chased Kankuro around the table. Kankuro smirked and stared at the remote in his hands.

''It's my turn now Gaara! The Breve is starting!" Gaara groaned.

''Can you please stop watch series that's not sexist?" Gaara asked him with a serious look.

''But i love it." Kankuro said with sad look while he was embrace remote tightly at his chest.

"Hmm fine you win." Gaara told him because he thought it was pointless to argue for such a stupid thing.

Temari was staying in front of door still surprised by the sight. She felt a strange feeling in stomach.

''Oh Temari, you come home." Baki yelled from the kitchen .

''Yes, I am going to my room." Temari ran to her room. Gaara and Kankuro was surprised that their sister didn't notice them. They let it slide thinking it's not a big deal.

Temari layed down on her bed and began to think. A strange feeling in stomach didn't go away.

She was only seventeen. She was still young. She wasn't ready to be mother. How she could tell Baki about her pregnancy?

Baki was good brother and he was always supported her. She had everything good family, big house and the love of her life.

Speak in about him, how should she tell him?

 _Hi I'm a girl you screwed over summer break and I'm pregnant yay!_ That will be really stupid.

"...Temari are you okay?" Baki asked as he peeked his head from the door.

''Oh, yeah I'm fine." Temari said while had jumped from the bed. She gave Baki one of her best fake smiles.

'"You sure?:" Baki asked. His tone was filled with concern.

''Yes I'm just tired I need sleep." She faked yawned hoping Baki bought it.

''Temari you can say me anything. Don't be too scared to tell me anything ok?" Baki knew her too well. She cursed at her head. She looked down.

Temari felt her eyes water. She had an amazing brother one of the things she was gratful for. No matter what she just couldn't lie to Baki. ''I'm pregnant."

After few minutes of silence, Baki stroked Temari's hair. Temari was still crying the silence was killing her.

''Don't worry honey, we are gonna support you. You are not in this alone okay?" Baki hugged her.

''I'm scared I'm not ready yet."

"Shhhh...that's what family is for."

Baki gave Temari a warm smile and she calmed down a bit.

"Does father know about child?"

Temari looked at Baki. Judging by her facial expression he was assuming no.

''No..." She trailed off.

''That's okay. Tell him when you ready." Baki got up from her bed and gave her one last warm smile before heading out of her tomorrow. Temari was staring at the floor. Her face was clueless on what to do next.

 _Fuck you Shikamaru Nara._

* * *

 ** _Well i am writing new shikatema story ._**

 ** _One big thanks to DeathNoteFan29 .She really helped me much with grammar ._** ** _I hope you like it ._**


	2. Chapter 2

Temari was sitting in the restaurant while she was looking out of window. She noticed it was snowing.

 _Snow..._ She thought.

In restaurant was pretty quiet. Too quite. She hated the silence. She looked around and noticed there were not many people.

She watched people run from shop to shop .Christmas was near, and all the shops were full. People were so happy.

At the table next to her was seating one family. Family consisted of a mother, father and daughter .They were smiling, laughing. Temari closed her eyes hoping her family will turn out like that with Shikamaru. She smiled at the thought.

"Sorry if I'm late."

Temari turned to man who was speaking. Voice was very known.

"No you came just on time."

Shikamaru took a seat. He took a breath and gave her a genuine smile. The smile warmed her heart. He began to speak and Temari's heart pounded.

"It's weird you called me Temari, I thought we will never see again." Shikamaru smiled "So why did you wanted to tell me?"

"Shikamaru ..." Temari trailed off. She was nervous of his reaction and she started playing with napkin.

This wasn't normal talk. This was very sensitive topic. I mean not every day you found out you are pregnant.

"I am pregnant!"' She said really fast.

She closed her eyes not wanting the answer she did not want to expect. She just wanted to finish it .

Will he be with her or not. If he stay with her she will be happy because that means he loves her.

If he not..well...she will probably cry...a lot.

Shikamaru stared at her for ten seconds. Then he laughed. He grabbed his sides and continued on laughing.

"Seriously, haha what a joke!" He laughed even harder. People at the restaurant began to stare at the laughing boy and smiled and chuckled a little. He calmed down and wiped a tear from his face. He still had a smile and stared at Temari.

"I'm not joking." Shikamaru's smile was wiped off and he made seriously face. Temari had seriously face as well.

"Temari it's not funny anymore."

''When will you get this isn't joke." Temari get up and slammed her fist on the table causing the people at restaurant to turn to her and Shikamaru.

"Temari sit down, now." Shikamaru take her hand and make her sit down "Listen I'm not ready to be father yet. I'm too young, am I not?"

"What?" Temari asked at first, but he could see her veins pop out of her forehead.

He wasn't ready and she was? She was't ready too! She was young too!

There wasn't any differences. But she wanted that child because it was with him. With guy she fell in love. The guy with who she was watching clouds while they was talking about future. With guy with who she was going every day on beach. With guy who was climbed in her window at midnight and rest of night talked jokes.

That summer it looked like she found her true love but now. Now in Temari's eyes Shikamaru was an ass. Her eyes become darker. Strange feeling reappeared in the stomach.

Shikamaru took hold of his head and began to massage.

Temari was still looking at him. He wasn't ready. But because of it she will not abort child. Temari got up from the table.

''You know what don't worry, I'll take care of everything." Shikamaru get up too.

''I am so sorry I'm not ready yet. My dad would kill me if he could found out."

''Oh really well then, I am pretty sure that he don't know about _us_ does he?''

Shikamaru looked at Temari.

''Hmm what did you say? Nothing? Great bye'' Temari started walking Shikamaru grabbed her hand.

''Wait Temari what about the baby?" He asked worriedly.

''What about it? You aren't going to be part of its life anyway." Temari snatched her hand and started walking again .

 **At hotel**

Temari slam the door.

"It did't go well..did it?"' Baki asked with small smile.

''It was the worst." Temari said and put the bag down on the table.

Temari took a deep breath and then sit on the couch.

 _I'm not gonna cry. I'm not gonna cry!_ Pain in her heart was that big that she couldn't cry.

''I bought something, and I can't seem to return it." Garra said grumpily while he entered the room.

Baki looked at clothes and that Garra bought. He knew that he should be now with Temari but he couldn't make Gaara's mood any worse then it is right now. He sighed and decided to tell Gaara when he is in a better mood.

Baki looked at every shirt and pants Garra bought. For every shirt he give compliment to make him feel better. Garra smiled and he went to his room.

Baki was always trying to make all his kids happy. They called he brother because he was older than Temari by ten years. So they never called him dad. Because it sound old.

"Well now when I can be with you." Baku walked to the couch ''What's wrong?"

"He said he is too young to be father." Temari said but she didn't really wanted to talk about it.

''So that mean he doesn't want to be part of child life?"

"Yes."

"You are not in mood to talk?"

"I am sorry Baki."

"It's okay." Baki smiled ''Go to your room and rest."

Baki pat Temari on the back and back to kitchen. Temari got up and go to her room.

She had take a shower. Water was very warm and it recalled her on days when her and Shikamaru were on beach. There was a moment when in the beach where Shikamaru hugged Temari and told her the words.

 _"I love you."_

Was that moment just lie? Where all their moments lies? Temari started cry.

 _I hate you._ She thought to herself. She wanted to hate him. But she loved him too much to hate him.

* * *

 **Here is chapter two thanks for reviews .Again thanks to** DeathNoteFan29 **who** **corrected grammar errors .**

 **Tell me what you think about this chapter and bye.**

 **Love you all !**


	3. Chapter 3

"He is so small and soft."

Temari was holding small baby in her arms. The baby had black hair, red cheeks and beautiful eyes.

Baby was crying loud in mothers hands.

Kankuro was standing next to the bed and it seemed to tears was in his eyes.

Temari smiled on that. Her brother was showing gentle side just in moments like this. Baby had make a little sound to make his mother back concentration on him.

Temari looked again at the baby.

"My baby, my little prince, you are so beautiful and mama will love you no mater what." Temari gave him kiss on forehead and smiled again.

In that moment Gaara and Baki come in the room. They looked at small baby in Temari's hands. Baki took a seat on bed where Temari and said.

''Look at him! He is so sweet, can I hold him?'' Baki asked.

Temari gave baby to Baki little sad because she separated from her baby. It looks like she is already connected with her child.

Kankuro and Gaara approached to Baki so they could see the baby.

For that time Temari was thinking about mother hood that was coming. Temari didn't wanted to be rough and scary mother but education of child was the most important to do.

After talk with Kankuro she was really worried so she started to go on a class called, "Mother and child."

She really wanted to be ready for this child. She also maid decision to move on in Konoha.

Of course she was thinking about all that trip and child so she will probably move out after two years. She didn't wanted to move out because of herself and Shikamaru. She was just thinking what possibilities she had in Suna. She wanted best for her child and the best was in Konoha.

She will move out far away from Shikamaru's house because she really didn't want to see him. He will probably knew that child is his but she don't care.

Temari looked at her baby that was in Kankuro's arms and she didn't know how did baby get there but Kankuro was smiling just like Gaara did.

Temari looked at the window and toked deep breath.

* * *

 **Two years later...**

* * *

"Mama can i take this toy to." Little boy with green eyes said. Temari toked toy from little boy.

''Sure baby but this it the last on ok. If we bring one more we will not have enough space for cloth." Temari kissed boy on cheek and boy giggled.

Kankuro looked with hurt eyes on Temari who was pacing. He didn't want her to go but in some way he understand her too.

He loved Kai and he wanted for him best too. But this felling was something that no one couldn't hide.

"Ok that is it." Temari looked at Kankuro, "'It's time to go." She smiled at him.

Kankuro was standing in front of door. Temari gave him hug.

It was 3 in the morning. Temari wanted to go early in the morning so she could come in Konoha as soon is possible. She had paid apartment one year in advance.

Baki promised to her he will paid apartment and regularly send money. Temari in start didn't wanted that but she was about to go to college and she needed money.

Temari had changed all. She become more adult. She even started dress like adult.

Reason why Kankuro was standing here was because he wanted to say goodbye. She already said goodbye to Gaara and Baki.

''I am gonna miss you sis."

"Me too."

Temari bent and put Kai in her bag.

"Bye."

"Bye." Temari smiled and disappeared in wind.

* * *

 **So this the chapter 3 .Thaks to Death-Note-Fan**

 **Review and tell me what you think .**


	4. Author note :I will finish this story !

_**Author note :**_

So guys i just wanted to tell i am resting of this story .Don't worry i am not giving up i am just resting .

New chapter will be out 21.09.2015.

 **I am repeating new chapter will be out 21.09.2015**.

I don't want you too think i will not finish this story .Because i will .

Reason why i need rest is because my parents told me they are divorcing .Mom will back to Italy with my little sister and i am staying in Japan with my dad .It's hard and i need space .

My mum already started packing and she is leaving in few days .And i need to help her with packing .

I hope you will understand .I love all my readers but right now i am in really hard positions .One more time : **i will finish this story!**

 **Love you all !**

 **玉枝**


	5. Chapter 4

_'Here we are'_ Temari thought as she stood outside the gate of Konoha .It was place full of her memory and hurt .Suddenly she remembered the moment when she met Shikamaru .

Baki decided that summer to spend in Konoha .Three days of travels were quite tedious and boring for Temari .At first Temari believed this summer will be just another boring trip and nothing more .She didn't have so much friends in Konoha .Who will say she will come back pregnant .

Temari smiled .It was ... interesting summer .

''Temari ! ''

Temari looked at direction from voice was coming from .She could see a girl with two buns .

Girl stopped running and stood in front of Temari .Temari blinked two times because she didn't know who girl was .

Girl spread her hands and looked like she wanted to hug her .

''Umm ...'' Girl's big smile disappeared when she found out Temari don't remember her at all .

''Temari you do remember me right ?'' girl raised an eyebrow

''Well you look familiar but i don't know your name... ''

''It's Tenten ''

''Oh Tenten'' Temari smiled and huged her .

Tenten was a girl she met on summer .Their house was next to the their house .That's how they met .With time they become really good friends .Temari promised she will come back next summer but thinks had changed .

''I had missed you so much and ... who is that ?'' Tenten showed her finger at little boy that was holding Temari's hand .

''That's well ..that's my son '' Temari looked at Tenten that was pretty surprised .

''Who .. who is the father ''Tenten asked Temari .

Tenten had know for Temari's little romance with Shikamaru .She wasn't sure if it was his child but there was a lot of chances for that .

Temari looked at Tenten and smiled .

''I am not sure if i want to talk about him ''

Tenten winked at Temari and said ''Not even me ''

''Sorry '' Temari said .

''It's okay you want me to help you with stuff''

''Yes please'' Temari said .

Then they went to the house .

* * *

 _For that time..._

* * *

''Shikamaru baby's crying ! '' Shiho was yelling .

''I am coming just a moment ''

Shiho was holding in her hand a baby just two mounts old .

''Here i am''

Shikamaru give to baby her favorite toy .

''Where have you been?''

''I was looking for Mitame's favorite toy ''

''Shikamaru i don't know how much i can hold this , you are for all day in work ,you are coming late home and for all that time i am taking care for ours child ''

''Well isn't yours obligation to take a care of your child ''

''Yes it is Shikamaru but you don't even know how much time had passed when i had last time went to the shopping ''

''You had go last week ''

'' I know but ...'' Shiho looked down ''I don't know anymore if ...''

''If ?''

''It's not important anymore'' Shiho smile .

''Okay in that case i am going to make us a dinner ''Shikamaru had get up and went to the kitchen .

 _''I am not sure if i want to be here anymore''_ Shiho thought to herself .

* * *

 ** _Hey there .I was_ happy when i saw you understand my situation .I was pretty much ****closed in the room the last days .But now i want to move on .**

 **My ex-boyfriend didn't find a a better situation than this to break up with me .But like i said i moved on from break up and my parents divorce .My life is right now pretty suck .And believe me i wouldn't write this chapter if i didn't get a letter from manga faculty that i had get in and next year i will be there .Only problem is that faculty is in Tokyo and i am living far away from that town .So i will probably move on there .**

 **But enough about my life .I hope you like this chapter .**

 **-玉枝**


	6. Chapter 5

Temari was annoyed while she was looking at alarm with red numbers .It was 5:13 minutes in the morning .

Little body was pushing her and saying to wake up .She was asking where that energy was coming from .Temari wasn't so much energetic ,and Shikamaru wasn't at all .

''Welk (wake) up mum ,welk up''

Temari turned around to her son .She looked at those green that was giving her hope for life every day .In past ,there was some days when she didn't wanted to wake up .But when she had given a birth to her son there wasn't these days .

It was hard but today when she see where she is ,she is always smiling .She stayed pregnant and father of child didn't helped her, her brothers doubted she would be a good mother .

But after all that she stood on her feet .

She smiled at her son and touched his little head .

''Ok'' Temari cheery got up out of bed and asked what her son what he wanted to eat .

After very good breakfast she had taken a shower and started dressing up her son and herself .

This was her first day at college and she was very excited .Thanks god Tenten had offered herself to watch out of Kei while she is gone .

Temari and her family was very in poor economic conditions .So she didn't have money for babysitter .

''Ok we are done '' she said while she was locking apartment .

''Listen to me ''Temari went down to see her son in the eye ''You are going at aunt Tenten's house ,here you have a sandwich '' She showed her son a sandwich that was in bag ''And a toys''

''Mhh '' Her son said as he was drinking a orange juice .

''I want you to be quiet and not bother aunt Tenten ''

''Ok mum''

''Ok let's go babe '' Temari he picked up the Kei and called taxi .

After few minutes they were in front of Tenten's house .House has changed a lot from the last time she saw her .It was bigger and yard was more furnishings .

''You remember our agreement ''

''Yes''

''Ok then'' Temari looked at her son and ring the bell

The door had open .

''Hey '' Tenten welcomed Temari and Kai .

''I will not stay for long i have to go to college ''

''Yes but after tea '' Tenten grab Temari's hand .

''Tenten i really can't '' Temari said .

''But please '' Tenten looked at Temari with puppy eyes .

''Ohh ok ''

''Come in ''

Temari looked back but she didn't see Kai .At first she was scared but then she heard :

''Woe aunt Tenten this is amazing ''

''Thanks'' Voice was coming from yard .When Temari comed she saw her son with wide eyes on small house .There wasn't just small house there was and swings ,teeter and trampoline .

It was like small park .

''Can i play at it ''

''Of course ''

Tenten looked at Temari

''Oi Temari will you come here so we can drink tea ''

''Oh yeah i will''

She sat on an obviously expensive pillows .

Temari liked to be her .Sun was shining and the flowers open their buds .Trees shade the rule and the birds were singing .

She liked to be there but only on spring .

''Tenten i am sorry because of this i ..''

''Its ok i need someone to watch who will playing in this little park ''

''Why do you have little park anyway ?''

''I had a daughter ''

''Oh really where she is ?''

''She isn't here anymore ,like her father ''

''Wait what ?''

''Do you remember the guy i liked on summer when you came ''

''Neji ,that rich kid right? ''

''Yes him''

''What about him?''

''Three mount's after you left we started dating ,he proposed me and i said yes '' she turned her head ''I stayed pregnant ''

I was just watching her .I didn't had any comment .

''At first we were happy '' one tear fell from her cheeks '' But then one night we had the terrible fight ,I tough he cheated on me he told me i am crazy and he will sleep at his parents ''

''I told him 'Or you are going to her ' then he told me i am not all myself tonight and he will take our daughter too ''

She started crying ''After two hours police called me and told me they had car crash ''

''Oh i am so sorry '' I huged her

Then i looked at clock ,i was going to be late .As much i want to stay i need to go.

''Tenten i have to go now are you sure you will be ok ?''

''Yes just go '' She wiped the tears from the face '' Good luck ''

''Thanks ''I smiled and she smiled too .

''Bye honey ''

''Bye mum ''

I looked at my son ,he had so much fun that he didn't even notice i was gone .

I loved see him happy .

 **'One day you will have all of this that's a promise'** i told to myself .

* * *

 **I am so sorry you had to wait that long .I was busy with family problems .**

 **Anyway i had got i lot of message of you thanks but i wasn't in mood to answer them .**

 **I hope you liked this chapter please review 3 THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT .**

 **\- 玉枝**


	7. Chapter 6

'I have to hurry up or i am gonna be late' .Temari was running all out of breath .

She stopped when she saw room 108 .

'That's should be mine class' She opened when she saw instead of class with a lot of students just boy and girl making out .

They stopped and looked at her .

 ** _'Oh my god how did i get into this '_** Temari asked herself .In front of her was standing her ex boy-friend with arm around the waist of a some girl .

Girl was blond and had a glasses .She was staring at me . _ **'0H my god '**_

 _ **'How did i get here '**_

''Eeee '' i made a sound because i was confused and scared .Shikamaru was starting at me surprised .He looked like he wanted to hug me but he wanted to runaway too .

I can't really explain that moment .Girl obviously didn't know who I am .She was starting at Shikamaru's face .

His eyes widen and his mouth were full open .He looked like he wanted something to say but he couldn't .

'' I am sorry ,wrong room bye '' i gave them my little fake smile and closed the door .

I started running away but maybe after two minutes i heard Shikamaru calling my name and running after me .I could stop but i didn't wanted .I could told him what i think about him but i just wasn't ready .I still had a feeling for him after all he had done to me .

Somewhere along the way while i was running Shikamaru stopped or he had lost me lost from his sight .

I don't believe this .I was always pictured this moment with me yelling at Shikamaru and him crying .But instead of that i had run away from him .

 _ **'Just great'**_ i though.I knew i can't hide forever he will see me somewhere in the school hallway , on the street or somewhere else .

''I am too tired for this '' i said .My forehead touched wall . _ **'When did my life become so complicated'**_ i asked myself .I opened my bag and took a schedule .For my surprise i wasn't late ,actually came early .But on my schedule it was still written room 108 .

''I should go to Tenten house to kill time '' I got up and went towards Tenten's house .

When i got in Tenten house i saw boy eating a box of cookies while Tenten was putting a fresh batch of cakes in the oven .He was watching TV .

''Oh hi Temari '' Tenten was smiling at me .I was still starting at boy that was eating cookies and watching TV .

''How much he was watching TV ''

''Around 15 minutes '' she said .

''You look upset did something happen ?'' Tenten asked me worried .

''I saw Shikamaru '' I smiled ,i didn't wanted her to think i didn't moved on .

Tenten's eyes widen ''Where ?''

''In classroom'' I said while i took a cookie .

''What had happen ?Did you talk?'' Tenten moved closer to me .

''I saw him with some girl ''

''Are you jealous ?'' she said as she raised an eyebrow .

''Pff of course not ,i am only sorry he will hurt that girl like he hurted me ''

''I won't say that ,they have one daughter ''

My eyes widen ''They have what ?''

''I didn't tell you because i tough you will be hurt '' Tenten said ''They have a few mounts old daughter ''

I was paralyzed .I didn't know why but i was on some way jealous .It was unfair .She wasn't much different than me, but still he stayed with her .

One tear fell from my face .

Tenten moved behind my back and wiped tear .

''It will be okay ''

i turned my face to Tenten .

''I know ''

I wanted to tell her reason why i am crying but someones voice stopped me .

''Why is mum sad ?''

I looked at little boy with box of cookies .

''It's nothing '' i hugged my son .

''You sulee (sure) ''

I smiled and said '' I am sure ''

 **Trrrrr**

Bell ringed .

My son square from the embrace and rushed to the door .

''Easy '' I told him while I followed him .In one moment i stopped thinking about Shikamaru .My son was same Shikamaru but for some reason he never reminded me to Shikamaru .

I went out to see who it my son was standing by the open door .

At the door was standing ... Shikamaru .

* * *

 **Hey there .. so chapter 6 is up .I hope you liked it .**

I am so sorry i wasn't updating lately .I am pretty depressed and lazy now .

My grades are lowered down .I have as fast as i can to get out of this period .

My enrollment in manga college isn't finished yet .I have to send some arts to manga college for finish round .

Wish me luck please !

Love you all

- **玉枝**


	8. Chapter 7

Temari was girl that i met during the summer holidays. She was pretty ,interesting and funny girl .At first i didn't wanted anything with her .

It was just usually friendship between girl and boy .I didn't fell anything for her till she didn't kiss me .

In that time i was still in love with my childhood crush ( and ex-girlfriend ) Ino .She rejected me for some boy that was working in cafe .

I was hurt and not all myself .I brought the wrong decisions .

I convinced myself that I was in love with her (Temari) .

That day on beach was mistake. The day i told her i love her was mistake .I didn't love her i just needed to say that .I fell out of a coward .I was scared.

And the day she told she was pregnant i was scared .I was scared of my mother ,of my father and people that every time I walk down the street will talk about my life story :

 ** _' He made a child to some female tourist .Poor boy the best student in Konoha high school .We were_** ** _expect much more from him .Well I assume that nobody is perfect '_**

Some time later I met Shiho .Shy and fashionable girl .She was Ino's friend .She wasn't spoiled or anything like that but after giving birth she started acting differently .

She though ,we are young and maybe we don't use ours life on best way .She told me her social life has just begun and with child it's pretty hard to have friends .In short, she wanted to say this child is mistake .

That was the moment when i realized that i actually loved Temari .I didn't know why but i missed Temari and i regret for what I have done .I felt something weird it wasn't guilt it was love .

I wanted to find her and tell her words 'I love you' again like in old days .I wanted to kiss her .Every time after that when i was kissing Shiho i pictured Temari on her place .

I had never told anyone but after Shiho stayed pregnant i wanted to visit Temari and tell her sorry .

Unfortunately, when I arrived in front of door, her brother told me to leave .

His sentence was ''Get lost Nara-boy you hurt my sister enough ,she doesn't want even to hear about you ''

I don't blame her ,she have more than one reason to hate me .

I was thinking our child isn't born yet maybe there is still way for her to forget me .

So i needed to move on with my life .Temari probably had married to someone who loves her and her child .

I need admit Temari was a the whole package .She was smart ,she didn't need to makeup so boys can notice her and she had good sense of humor .So i guest she didn't need much time to find some one else.

''Shikamaru classes are starting soon and i don't want be late '' Shiho told me while she was dressing .She was wearing a nice dress with flowers on it .

It was last year of college we were about to find a job .I really missed my friends Ino and Choji .

Ino was really good student but after her father died she left the college (don't get angry Ino fans ,i really like Ino ) so she can take over family business .

And Choji ,well he had gone to the another college .It wasn't that far but our schedules didn't fit .We chould see each other at the weekend but unlike Choji i was always one of best student in Konoha and i needed to save that position .

Choji's not excessive ambition and a way of learning was one of reasons why he isn't here now .He and his father really tried to get him here but it didn't worked .This year he could be here but he met some girl Karui and he just didn't want to leave after that .

And just like that i had only Shiho .Of course i had still friends but it wasn't the same .

I put my shoes on and took a cigarette .I got out of bedroom and i wanted to light cigarette but Shiho stopped me .

''You shouldn't smoke its bad for Mitame ''

I stayed there at place .I really wanted to have a fight with her but it would upset Mitame .

''So where will you take Mitame while we are at college ?''

''To your mother ''

I frown to her .

''Shiho since Mitame has been born my mother watch her .I think we should stop that and take a babysitter ..''

''How Shikamaru how we don't have any money !'' she yelled at me .

I looked at her .I took my bag and leaved her .Shiho was watching me from the window .

Even if she was crazy she could see her mistakes .She will probably come and say sorry.

I waited her in our math class while i smoked cigarette .

In one moment cigarette had been taken from my mouth and i knew it was her .

''I am sorry'' i could fell her breath .She turned to me and kissed me .

Moment after that i heard the door opening .

I have removed Shiho from me .

I saw person that was in front of door .I was struck dumb .

It was Temari ,it was Temari !Even if my face was looked dumbfounded i felt like child when its about to open gifts .I wanted to hug her but then i saw Shiho's glare .

Temari made some sounds and then she run away .

I wanted to catch her but then Shiho started with issues .

''Who is she Shikamaru ?''

I was about to get out of class when she grabbed my T-shirt .

''Who is she ?!''

''Shiho i am in hurry ''

''No you are not and you need first to answer me ''

''Shiho please ''

''No!''

''Shiho stop it '' I moved her hand from my T-shirts ''It's over ''

Shiho looked at me while i was running .Like i though i would, i lose Temari .

I was looking for her some more time when i gived up 'Well at least i know she is in Konoha ' i though .

While i was walking with out any target i saw Temari .She was about to get in Tenten's house .

I yelled her name but she was to far away and she didn't heard me .

I was running faster and faster .I stopped when i was in front of door .

''Well this is it '' I ringed .

After moment or two door opened .

Little had was looking at me .I knew he was mine son i just knew .I felt happiness and joy and some more felling i just can't explain .Little boy was looking at me .I didn't know what to say .

Next moment only i knew was Temari starting at me ...

* * *

 **Hi well this is new chapter i know i didn't update long time but i have my reasons .**

 **I am still waiting a** **letter from manga college .**

 **I hope you like it .Love you all.**

 **-玉枝**


	9. Chapter 8

''Tenten get Kai in room'' Temari told Tenten ''But..''

''Tenten do what i said! '' Temari yelled this time at Tenten .Tenten gived short look at Shikamaru and then took Kai in room .''Now when we are alone '' Temari said ignoring to look at Shikamaru ''We should go to living room so we can talk ,right ?''

Shikamaru said nothing to Temari and entered the living room .He sat on the chair and waited for Temari that was looking for something .''Looking for something'' Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow .

Temari ignored him and took kettle ''Cup of tea?''

''No thanks'' Shikamaru said .

Temari sat on the other chair that was ahead of Shikamaru's .She took kettle and poured herself a glass of tea .Then one loud sip came and she crossed legs .

''So Shikamaru what are you doing here ?''

''I came here to see you and my son''

''You think you can call him your son ?'' Temari raised an eyebrow and took another sip of tea .

''Yes i think i can '' Shikamaru said with insolent tone .

''Well it looks like we don't think the same '' Temari drop the cup and put her hands on her legs ''See Shikamaru two years ago you said that you are not ready and i accepted it ''

Temari got up ''I didn't asked for anything did i?''

''Does it mean you want something now''

''No it doesn't just do what you have doing before '' Temari turned around ''What does that mean?Who are you to stop me from seeing my child!'' Shikamaru said

''So now he is yours!'' Temari slapped on the table .

''Yes!'' Shikamaru yelled and slapped on the table too .

''Oh well if you are that much good father then tell me ,what was his first word ,when is he born, when he had his first step !''

Shikamaru was starting and it was looking like he was about to cry .

''Tell me Shikamaru tell me!'' Temari yelled

''I don't know ok i dont know!'' Shikamaru yelled now in tears ''I wasn't there for him .I know it i blew up .But i am sorry Temari .I am truly sorry ,OK.I wish i could back time i would act otherwise .''

Temari turned again and open the door ''I think you should go'' Shikamaru got up from chair and took Temari for hand ''Tell me you will think about forgiving me ''

''Shikamaru i don't ..''

''Tell me '' Shikamaru said looking Temari and stronger squeezing her hand

''I will '' Temari turned around ''Now go please ''

Shikamaru went through the door and before the door closed he said ''Thank you ''

* * *

''Aunt Tantan where is mum ?'' Kai said to Tenten while they were playing games .

''She is right now talking to some man she will be done fast '' Tenten said and that stroked Kai's hair .In that moment Temari came in .Tenten throw the toy .

''How was it ,what was he looking here ?'' she asked while she was running to Temari ''Tenten i will tell you everythink but we first have to move somewhere else so Kai can't hear us''

''Oh ok''Temari and Tenten moved to dining room ''So why was Shikamaru here?''

''You know how i didn't told you why was Kai's father ''

''Is Shikamaru Kai's father ?Oh my gosh he is!I knew it! ''

''Shhh Tenten, Kai will hear you''

''Ok ok,so why was he here?'' Tenten asked while in her eyes were some fire .''He was asking for forgiveness '' Temari sighed and looked how Kai was playing.

''For what ?''

''For these two years and everything''

''Will you forgive him?'' Tenten bowed her head so she could see Temari's eyes ''I- i don't know ''

''Temari you can't take Kai father !'' Tenten yelled

''Why? He was good without him?!'' Temari raise the head

''Temari maybe it's not problem right now but he will grow up and he will search for his father and in the end you will lose him lose!''

''I know Tenten !'' Temari's eyes started crying ''But i am not ready ok?!'' Tenten started and the she said ''Temari i-i-i i am sorry '' she stroked her hair ''No one is pushing OK?''

Tenten huged Temari and Temari wiped the tears away .Temari looked at watch ''Look it's time to go '' Temari took her bag ''Watch Kai ok?''

''Ok bye '' Tenten waved to Temari with smile .

Temari got out of house and she was still stroking her red cheeks from crying .In Temari's head was storm .She knew her decision but was she really ready to face Shikamaru again?

* * *

Shikamaru's POV

I decided to not go today on college .I was pretty upset and i really wasn't in mood to study .On my way home my phone vibrated but i didn't answer .

I opened the door and throw myself on bed .

 **'Shiho'** i remembered .We had fight before i leaved classroom .I should probably call her and explain her everything .I got up and took the phone .

 _'Trrrr'_ I waited _'Trrrrr'_ I started to stomp on the floor _'Hi here is Shiho if i don't answer that probably means my phone is dead or i am in school .After signal please leave a message '_ I turned of .

''Well ,i will take a shower '' i opened a wardrobe .

My heart stopped beating .There was my clothes but Shiho's were gone .I took the phone and called my mother .

 _'Honey what is it ?'_ i heard that my mother was upset .

''Mum did Shiho took Mitame?'' i asked angry

 _'What !No she didn't '_ I took deep-drawn ''Thank god ''

 _'Honey did something happen ?'_

''Mum i will call you later '' I excluded call .I wanted to check out who called me maybe it was Shiho .My phone vibrate again but it was ... police .

''Hello'' i answer in cold tone .

 _'Is there Shikamaru Nara?'_

''Yes ''

' _Your fiance Shiho has died in car accident .We are sorry '_

''W-whaat ?Howw?'' Shikamaru asked in tears .

 _'She was driving probably drunk and she went off the road .When we found her she was giving no signs of life'_

''Thhank for telling me '' Shikamaru droped his phone and started crying .

 **'Oh no '** he though **.**

* * *

 **Thanks god i finally finished this chapter ,I am sorry i didn't up-date long ..But new chapter is on and i promise i will up-date soon ,**

 **So i hope you like this chapter bye .Love you all .**

 **-** **玉枝**


	10. Chapter 9

First week of college was ..ok .I didn't see Shikamaru .At first I wasn't worried but this totally wasn't like Shikamaru .He was lazy but everyone knew how grades were important to him .Whenever i asked Tenten about him Tenten said:

 ** _''I don't know .I didn't hang out with those guys since car accident''_**

And that's how i decided to visit him at work .Actually that wasn't work it was more like job to due for college which was weird because Shikamaru's parents always had money .

And now i was with Tenten and my son waiting for Shikamaru at the cafe to accidentally see him .I knew it will hurt but i was okay ... i needed to be okay .

''I really don't understand '' Tenten said while she mixed her coffee and foam on top with spoon '' I though you didn't wanted to see him ?''

Temari turned to her and said '' That's why are we sitting here '' Tenten raised her eyebrow ''I still don't get it ''

Temari took a deep breath ''Tenten i could go to Shikamaru's house but then it would look like i want to see him .But in this case it looks like i wanted to go out with you and my son ''

''But you want to see him so what is difference ?'' Tenten asked .Temari didn't have enough patience to explain Tenten .

''Where is he ?'' She was looking at the corn of her eye everywhere looking for him but she didn't find him .She was really worried it wasn't like she was falling for Shikamaru again .No it wasn't like it at all she was just the mother of his child and that's why she was worried .

Then she looked at table and something got her attention .It was handkerchief .That wasn't ordinary handkerchief .On it was written a number .Temari looked in every corner of cafe till she didn't see a man that gave her some sort of dirty look .

He was little taller that her ,he had brown hair and was wearing very expensive suit .He was extremely pretty in face and had muscles .He gave her smirk .

 _'It would be nice to forget Shikamaru and relax a littl..'_ Temari shake her head _'No Temari you are mother now'_.Temari took handkerchief and throw it while the man was still looking .

The man's smile disappeared and he raised his eyebrows .He took his bag and leaved cafe .

Temari needed to honest ,she was sad .She didn't have any kind of relationship since she found out she is pregnant _'Does being a single mum means no more romance '_ Temari asked herself.

But again she didn't throw the handkerchief just because of she was mother she also was thinking about Shikamaru .She just couldn't image any other man to kiss ,to sleep with if it wasn't Shikamaru .

''Mummu look i got a toy '' Kai said while he was showing Temari a toy that was still dirty from ketchup .

''Good for you'' Temari smiled and all thoughts about Shikamaru and romance was gone .She didn't feel sorry she got beautiful angel and she learned a lesson .

Temaro looked to cash desk and now she knew she needed to take thinks in her hands _'That's it '_ Temari got up .

''Temari where are you going'' Tenten asked while she was playing with Kai's toys.

''Going to find him'' Temari's voice sounded angry and she was walking fast .Was she angry ?

''Miss do you want something?'' The guy that was standing next to cash desk asked .He had blonde hair and big blue eyes .

''Yes ,well it's about the guy that works here ...hmm Shikamaru Nara did he came to job today? '' Temari felt her face grew hot .

''We can't talk about people that works here except if you are family to him ?''

Was she family to him well she was mother to his child so ...

''I am some sort of family '' Temari said .

''Well then you should know that Shikamaru didn't came today because ...'' Boy came closer till his lips wasn't next to her ear ''His fiance is dead''

Temari's eyes grow and she looked scared at boy ''Tya what kind of family are you people '' .Boy leaved Temari and now she was alone .She was walking in slow mood back to her table .

''Hmmm Temari is something wrong?'' Tenten asked .

Temari took her seat and took deep breath ''Did you know that Shikamaru's fiance is dead ?'' Tenten's reaction was same as Temari's .

''Shiho ? Dead?'' Tenten's voice was that high that all people in cafe turned their looks to us .

''Shhhh !'' Temari said Tenten '' Not everyone have to heard that you know ?'' Temari got up and took her bag .

''Wait Temari i-i-i a-am sorry please don't leave ''Tenten took Temari's hand and her eyes were wet like she is going to cry .

''I am not leaving i am going to visit Shikamaru '' Temari got her hands out of Tenten's and then she said ''Can you please watch Kai while i don't come back ?''

''Sure '' Tenten said stroking Kai's hair .

* * *

It was really hard to knock on his door again .It reminded her of their first time .His parents were out of house and well he called me to visit him and ... it just happened.

Temari gulped .She wasn't ready .She still remember the way he looked at Ino and how she knew that at the end she will be the one crying .It still hurt but now she is stronger and ready to fight .

She knocked .At first no one was answering till she didn't heard noises of door opening .In front of her was women with black hair and black eyes .She also had dark circles around her eyes probably from not sleeping .

Temari's eyes looked down at baby in woman's hands .It was baby probably two or three mounts old with sandy blonde hair and little brown eyes .She knew who both persons are .The old woman was Shikamaru's mother Yoshino and the little baby was probably his daughter .

Yoshino looked with tired eyes on Temari ''Who are you?'' .Temari's eyes grow as she looked at Yoshino that was acting like she was drunk .Poor woman ,she couldn't find peace even now when she is old .

''I am looking for Shikamaru ''

Yoshino got closer to Temari ''Well you won't find him here '' she started yelling ''Because he doesn't do anything ,all this time he didn't do anything to move on 'I need peace mum' that's all what he told before he leaved poor kid week ago to me! ''

Temari was very embarrassed because the whole neighborhood was starting at them.

''Mhh don't get me wrong i just wanted to see .. '' she got crazy idea ''He told me to take his daughter to him ''

Yoshino calmed down ''He did?'' she raised her eyebrow .

''Yes he did'' Temari said in happy voice ''He felt very bad that he leaved her here and .. he felt guilt so he couldn't see you in face ''

Yoshino smiled ''Oh my baby i knew '' She started crying ''Just wait i need pack her '' Yoshino happily jumping like a little girl .

'Oh shit ' Temari though .She couldn't leave child to that poor woman .

''Here '' Yoshino punched Temari with bag where were baby's stuff .The she got herself in house again but this time with baby in baby carriage .

''I really hope Shikamaru's finally awake '' she gave her serious look and then kissed baby on cheek ''Bye bye Mitame '' .She closed door leaving Temari staring .

* * *

At the end of the day it wasn't so bad ,in every case Temari did it good .Thank god Tenten had Shikamaru's number .

She called Shikamaru and he wasn't in mood to talk so he just told her _''Fine thank you she was getting crazy anyway'' ._

Mitame didn't bother her .She was quite child and Kai enjoyed playing with her .

''Mum can i have little sister '' Kai asked her while he was getting into his pajamas .

''Sure '' Temari said ''Yay'' he jumped into bed .

Temari smiled as she looked her son kissing Mitame on face .Mitame was looking like she was about to cry which made little boy stop kissing baby and look at his mother ''Mum did i do something wrong ?'' he merged his eyebrows .

''No'' Temari got up on bed too ''She just want too sleep '' Temari touched baby's face .Baby stooped crying and opened her little eyes starting at Temari .

''You should too '' Temari turned to Kai .

''Hmp fine '' Kai got under the blankets and Temari did the same .

Mitame was between them for protection .She started crying again .Temari put her hand on baby's bell and kissed her head ''Shhh'' .Baby stopped and was looking like she was about to fall asleep .

Temari singed lullaby to kinds and she didn't stop till she wasn't sure they are both sleeping .

''Goodnight'' Temari said before she didn't fall asleep too .

* * *

 **This is finally done yay .My writing style changed ..in better way i hope .Again i am saying to you that i am from Japan and English grammar is something i am really weak at .**

 **Also they accepted me on manga college yay for that too .I am so lazy and this college think and moving on to Tokyo hit me like a ball .**

 **Also my hand hurt from drawing so that's the one reasons why i didn't finish this chapter month ago .**

 **In every case i hope you liked this story .Love you all bye !**

 **-** **玉枝**


	11. Chapter 10

''You can stay till the morning you know? '' blonde woman said .

''I know'' He took his T-shirt .

''So what are we now?'' Ino looked at him with hurt look .Shikamaru didn't answer anything .

''Shikamaru '' she said quiet '' Please answer me ''

''We are what we always used to be '' Shikamaru looked at her and got out of room .His steps were slow like in movies .

Ino wanted to say something but she couldn't .She loved him and he didn't love her .

Bed was still in mess from passion they shared that night .Passion that he didn't fell but to her that was everything .

She will move on .

But before that she will taste again sweet pain of waiting .

And she will enjoy because there is nothing more beautiful that love .

...Even if its unrequited

* * *

Shikamaru's POV

Shikamaru was nervous , he needed one cigarette right now .

He took cigarettes out and looked at Asuma's lighter .

 _'Why is everything in my life so complicated'_ he sighed .

Again when he thinks Ino wasn't so bad .He couldn't have Temari but ..Ino was ..sometimes she was just beautiful .

He didn't love her and he never will but she was the girl he liked for 2 years .Why he couldn't just fall for her again ?She didn't change much (in bad way) .She was listening to him unlike in past .But somehow he was thinking only about Temari .

His life is fucked up .The only thing he could do was waiting .

He love Temari BUT he just feels that their relationship is wrong .Doesn't mean it will always be wrong but now ...

He will wait .He is tired of trying to fix his life .

He will wait .Because of her .

Because of him .

* * *

 _Waiting hurts..._

 _and sometimes it doesn't paid off_

 _it only give you pain_

 _but in the end its beautiful_

* * *

 **So guys it has been long tome since last up date .Really short chapter what to say :)**

 **I know this doesn't sound like end but it is .I am tired .And i don't wanna be one of these writers who doesn't end up their stories .And i know this doesn't looks like end for story like this .**

 **So i suppose this is end or maybe not .Maybe i will someday after college keep with this story but i don't promise anything .**

 **I love you all and i will miss you all .**

 **Thank for everyone who loved this story and gave me support through my parents divorce ,hard break up .**

 **This chapter waited very long to be published .I love you all and its hard to say goodbye .But i can't leave you waiting anymore .I am sorry if i had hurt anybody while writing these two stories .**

 **It was magical experience that helped me understand somethings .**

 **So for now bye .Love you all .**

 **-玉枝**


End file.
